


A Whole New World Season 3

by kdanielle123



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdanielle123/pseuds/kdanielle123
Summary: Kate tried to save Dean from selling his soul but was unable. Now, she only has a year left with her best friend before he goes to Hell. Trigger Warning: Sexual Harrassment, Unconsensual Touching, and Drug Abuse.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL HARASSMENT AND RAPE (just touching but still nonconsensual touching)

"So, sweets how did you get mixed up with a guy like Gabriel?" Loki asked putting an arm around my shoulders. We were sitting in a semi-secluded lounge area of the party.

"He's, uh, my guardian angel, so I wouldn't try anything." I say trying to be more confident.

"Why? We're just having fun sweets. Gabe knows I mean you no harm." He rubs my arm, and I tense up. "You look good enough to eat sweets." He leans over and starts sniffing and licking my exposed neck. A tear escapes my eye.

"Gabe, I really want to go." I pray to him.

"Come on, cupcake. Just stay for a little longer." Gabriel says back.

"Loki is making me extremely uncomfortable." I say trying to just get out of this situation.

"Hold on." Loki continues with his weird licking, when I notice his hand moving towards my chest. My eyes go wide as I realize he's about to actually rape me. "What's going on here?" I hear the wonderful voice of Gabriel say. Loki sits back up and puts his hand that was about to touch my chest down.

"Just having some fun, Gabriel." Loki says.

"There's some chocolate cake at the sweets table, cupcake." Gabe says ignoring his friend.

"That sounds great." I say trying to get up and go with Gabriel.

"I'll get you a slice sweets." Loki says pulling me back down as he gets up.

"She has legs." Gabe says.

"Oh, I know." Loki says eyeing me again. "But, I'm a gentleman, so I'll go grab her a slice." Loki leaves.

"Gabe, I really want to go home. You can come back, but I don't want to be here anymore." I say trying to cover myself again feeling weirder with being around Gabe dressed like this, but he's the one who put me in this.

"Alright, cupcake. I'll take you back." He grabs my hand and teleports me back to the bunker. "I set you up in the bedroom you woke up in this morning. There's plenty of flannel in there so don't worry." He says letting out a small chuckle. I don't feel like smiling though.

"Thanks." I say heading towards the bedrooms.

"I'm sorry, cupcake. Loki has a dress code for these parties. I didn't know that he was going to do that."

"It's fine. Just go have fun." I say not turning around. I hear the flapping of wings soon after and the tears start flowing. I can't believe he had taken me there like that.


	2. We Need To Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Trigger Warnings For This Chapter.

Gabriel finally came home at 4 in the morning. I wasn't able to sleep at all since the party.

"Hey, cupcake. What are you doing up?" He asks slightly slurred.

"Couldn't sleep." I say going back to the book I was reading on angels.

"Are you okay?" He asks sitting across from me.

"Not really Gabe."

"I talked to Loki. He didn't mean to freak you out that much." I shook my head. That is a huge lie.

"I don't believe that."

"Come on, cupcake." I ignore him. "Well, you need sleep, so come on." He says coming over to me.

"No, Gabe." I whine.

"I can do this the easy way or just make you sleep." I didn't say anything but let him lead me to the bedroom. "We'll go somewhere fun tomorrow, cupcake. Wherever you want to go, we'll go." I nod my head as he lays me down on my bed. "Now get some sleep, cupcake." I could feel my eyes drooping as soon as he laid me down. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I manage out before I fall asleep. The nightmares came back though. Sam dying. Dean making a deal. Loki touching me. Loki being able to go farther than he did. Before I knew it, I was being shaken awake.

"Cupcake wake up." Gabe was saying as I woke up. Tears were flowing down my face. Gabe gets in bed with me and pulls me into his chest. "Shhhhh. It's okay cupcake. I'm here." I calmed down after a while, but I didn't want to move. Gabe is the only comfort I'm going to be having for a while, so I guess I'm going to have to get used to it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can't you read minds." I asked. He chuckled.

"I already know what you were having nightmares about, but I thought it was better for people to talk about their nightmares." I shook my head. "The boys are fine by the way since you're worried about them."

"I miss them, and Dean's dying in a year. I want to be there for him."

"You're safer here. Can't let you go do something stupid that I'll have to fix."

"Gabe can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I rolled my eyes. "But yes of course you can."

"Why am I here in this world?"

"Dad didn't explain it to me when he assigned you to me. He gave me a date to go get you and that was that. You are meant for great things cupcake, and that's all I know."

"If I can't even keep my friends from dying, how am I supposed to be something great?"

"You can't save everyone cupcake."

"But I can save some of friends right?"

"Cupcake, I know you know the future because of that show you watched, but changing the past doesn't change the future. If you mess with destiny, it's not going to be pretty."

"Can you read my mind about the show?"

"I can only access the memories you made in this universe. It's like the memories before here don't even exist."

"But I still remember everything from the other universe."

"Dad must've put a wall up around those memories so nothing gets accessed."

"I guess that makes sense." We didn't say anything for a while. "Why can I read Enochian. I have never tried to study it before."

"You're a prophet."

"What?" I ask sitting up.

"Why do you think I'm your guardian angel cupcake? Dad only makes us archangels guardian angels of prophets."

"Am I-"

"No you're not dying." He says getting serious.

"There's at least two more prophets I know of that show up in Supernatural. There's only one prophet at a time."

"Cupcake, you are special. The normal rules of being a prophecy don't apply to you."

"Except for being able to read Enochian and having an archangel for a guardian angel." I didn't say anything. "I'm here for the long haul cupcake."

"What am I supposed to do? God hasn't spoken to me or anything."

"You'll figure it out."

"You know."

"What? No."

"Gabe tell me."

"I didn't hear any prophecy." My eyes go wide. "Shit."

"There's a prophecy!" Suddenly his fingers are on my forehead, and I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Fancy A Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Nonconsensual touching, Almost Rape, and blood.

"I would love to go to a ball someday." I said as me and Gabriel watch Cinderella. We were binging all the Disney movies. Gabe quirked an eyebrow at me. "It's dumb I know, but I'd like to do something like that just once." He looks to be in thought for a moment. "Gabe?"

"There's one happening in Paris." He snapped his fingers and suddenly there's two pieces of paper on my lap. "And there's our invites."

"I'm going to sound very cliché, but I'm a hunter and I own zero dresses for something like this." He snaps again and suddenly we're in a dress shop...a really fancy one at that.

"Anything you want."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's not like we're actually going to pay for it." I shooshed him so the people work here don't get the wrong idea. He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about anything. Just consider me your fairy godmother."

"Would you like some fairy wings to go with that?"

"You do realize I have real wings."

"Then we can just get some feather paint."

"That's not happening. Plus you can't see them anyways."

"That's not true."

"What?"

"I can see your wings. I've always been able to see your wings."

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

"It never came up." I went over to the ballgowns.

"I recommend this one." A lady says coming over and pulling a dress off a rack nearby. "It fits people of your size perfectly and comes in a variety of colors. The dress in question was light pink with a halter top with sequins covering the top part and a flowy skirt. I took the dress from her and held it up to my body.

"What do you think Gabe?" I ask turning around to him.

"You're really going for the princess look aren't you cupcake?" I gave him a look. "Won't know till you try it on."

"You right." I say as I take the dress to one of the dressing rooms. I put it on and looked in the mirror. Dang I did look good. The dress was really long though, but that doesn't surprise me. I'm pretty short.

"You gonna come out cupcake?" I opened the door and stepped out. Gabe whistled. "You look good enough to eat."

"The only problem I have is the length. If I'm going to be dancing with my prince, I don't want to be tripping all over myself." Gabe snapped his fingers and suddenly the dress was shorter.

"Better?"

"Much."

"So what do you think?" The lady from earlier asks.

"I'll take it." I said doing a twirl.

"Great. I'll meet you up at the register." I went back into the dressing room and changed. I was almost skipping up to the register I was so excited about this. Gabe was already up there and flirting with one of the girls. I rolled my eyes and put the dress up on the register. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Oh no. He's just a friend. Our parents are forcing us to go to the dance together."

"Too bad. You two seem pretty cute together." I laughed and shook my head. That's not happening. "Anyways, that'll be six hundred and ninety six dollars and twelve cents." I turned to Gabe.

"Gabe you have the money." He whispers something in the girl's ear that she laughs at. I roll my eyes, but Gabe does come over after that.

"Here's the card." He says handing it over to the lady. She finishes the transaction, and we're out soon after. "Let's get you home, so you can get ready for the ball princess." I smile as he teleports us back to the bunker. "Need anything else?"

"If you know how to do hair, that would be great. I was terrible at doing hair before I became a hunter." He snaps his fingers and my hair is done up into a bun. "I might need some makeup as well." He rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers again.

"Anything else princess?"

"A coach made from a pumpkin?"

"We're going to Paris. We can't drive to Paris."

"It could be a flying pumpkin coach."

"Funny but no can do princess."

"Dragon?"

"Tempting but no. We gotta go if we're going to make it."

"I haven't-" He snapped his fingers, and I was fully dressed with the dress and a pair of heels. Hopefully I won't be doing any running tonight.

"Let's go." He snaps his fingers and suddenly we're standing outside a mansion. He had changed into a tux and slicked back his hair. He offers his arm, which I take partly because I didn't want to fall. He leads us into a huge ballroom full of rich people. There's a band playing some soft music at the back of the room, and there's a giant bar on one side of the room. "Alright, go find your prince cupcake." He says looking off to one side. I followed his line of sight and saw that he was staring at a woman. Of course he already found someone. Next thing I know I'm by myself. I walk around a little before someone finally asks me to dance. I agree because the guy's pretty cute. He reminds me of Dean but with blonde hair. He was really sweet and offered to get me a drink after that dance. I took a seat at a table and waited for Chris to come back with our drinks. I was messing around with my phone when I heard someone take a seat in front of me.

"Hey you're-" My eyes go wide. It's Loki. Gabe was wearing a normal black tux earlier.

"Hey sweet cheeks. I was surprised to see you here."

"What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the party. You know I like to party." He stands up and comes over to me with a hand outstretched. "Care to dance?"

"No thank you. I was talking with someone."

"You mean that guy?" I turn my head and see Chris talking to another girl. "Come on one dance. I insist." He says before dragging me out to the dance floor. I almost faceplanted from the heels I was wearing, but Loki caught me. It started off innocent, but Loki's hand started going lower and lower from the middle of my back till he was groping my ass. "What do you say we find an empty room in this mansion." I felt myself following him even though I had no control of what I was doing. I wanted to run and get out, but Loki was having none of that. He may be able to control my body, but he couldn't control my mind. So, I started praying. Anyone I could think of that might help. Castiel. Hannah. Naomi. At this point, I didn't care who was going to save me. I just wanted someone. Loki led us to a room in the back of the mansion that had a huge bed in the middle of it. "I know you're a virgin, so I'll take this nice and slow." He says shoving me unto the bed. He materializes some rope and ties me to it. "I want you to feel every bit of this." I finally had control of my body again, but I was still tied up with nothing to cut the ropes. "Scream all you want sweet cheeks. No one can hear you."

"Except for me of course." I heard a voice with a French accent say. Was that?

"Who the hell are you?" Loki asks. He moves out of the way, and I'm able to see my savior.

"Her saving grace of course." Balthazar says. "Heard it on the angel radio, and since my idiot not dead brother is busy getting it on, I felt inclined to help."

"You know about Gabe?" I ask.

"Of course I do cher."

"This doesn't concern you Balthazar."

"See I was already at this party and was getting pretty bored. Saving a damsel in distress sounded a lot more fun." Another set of footsteps come towards us.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asks.

"Your brother here stopped all the fun, Gabe. I was going to show your little friend a good time." Loki says.

"You prayed to other angels?" Gabe asks turning to me.

"You were preoccupied. Someone had to be out there. Turns out Balthazar was at the party." The two of them stared at each other for a moment.

"I think we need to talk Gabriel." Loki says.

"Fine." The two of them left. Balthazar comes over to me and snaps the binding off of me. "Let me heal that for you." He says grabbing my arm.

"What?"

"You're bleeding. Have you been so out of it that you didn't notice your wrist is bleeding?" I looked down and noticed there was a small cut on my arm. I guess the ropes dug into my wrist.

"I guess the ropes did that." He just hummed.

"Alright ready to go back out there?"

"I'm really not wanting to go back out there right now. Loki could still be out there."

"One dance with me?" I looked at him confused. "You deserve to dance with one person who isn't going to well..."

"Thanks Balth."

"No problem." He snaps his fingers, and we're out on the dance floor. One dance later, and we still hadn't seen Gabriel or Loki.

"I hate to ask you this, but can you take me home?" He snaps his fingers again, and we're back at the bunker.

"Thanks so much for everything Balth."

"Someone's got to protect the prophet since Gabriel is doing a banged up job of it." I let out a laugh.

"Go enjoy the party Balth. I'm fine." He snaps his fingers but left a bottle of wine. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. After pouring me a generous glass of wine, I grabbed my laptop and started watching Grey's Anatomy. Hunting doesn't seem to allow you to catch up on shows. After watching a couple of episodes, I found myself just staring at the pink dress hanging up on my door. I'm definitely not wearing that dress ever again. That's when an idea strikes me. I grab the dress and run out of the bunker. There was still some firewood from when we had a bonfire the other night so I tossed the dress on the wood. I pull out the box of matches I had grabbed on the way out and set that dress ablaze. Such a shame a beautiful dress had to end like this.

"What the hell are you doing." I hear Gabe says behind me.

"Burning the memories."

"Why?"

"Why?" I ask turning to him. "I was nearly raped! And where were you? Eye banging a slut!

"I thought you were a hunter! You're supposed to be able to take care of yourself!"

"Hunters prepare! A hunter is no good if they aren't prepared! And it's not like I could just bring a weapon and kill a god in the middle of a ball! Especially one who could control me." We stood there staring at each other for a while as the nightmare dress burns behind us. "Do you have anything else to say?" He said nothing. "Balthazar!" I heard some grumbling beside me.

"I can't keep doing your job Gabe." Balthazar says.

"Take me to the Winchesters."

"I'm not your slave angel."

"Do this, and I swear I'll leave you alone."

"Fine. Leave. Get yourself killed. See if I care." Gabe says snapping away. The fire behind us is gone leaving only a small part of the fabric left behind and some ash. I picked up the fabric and finally let the tears flow.

"I'm not good with comforting people."

"Can you just take me to the Winchesters?" He puts a hand on my shoulder, and we're off. I'm standing at the pathway up to Bobby's house. When I turn to thank Balthazar, he's already gone. I sigh and make the trek up to the old familiar home. I probably look like a mess. I put the piece of fabric in my back pocket as I knock on the door. The door opens, and it's Sam. "Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me. It's a long story. Where have you been?" Sam asks getting angry.

"I couldn't stand losing you. I needed some time to grieve."

"Dean sold his soul."

"What?" I ask faking surprise.

"He sold his soul to bring me back."

"He didn't." Sam gestured to himself.

"So we have ten years."

"Actually one." I hear the voice of Dean say. He looks like a train wreck even less so than the man who was dead.

"So where does that leave us?" There was silence for a moment.

"You owe me a pie." Dean says. I let out a small chuckle. "You look like Hell."

"I feel like it."

"I think the three of us have a lot of work to do in a year."


	4. Sin City Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the Chapter Dumping.

It took a few days, but the boys finally accepted my excuse of mourning Sam. They probably suspect something more happened, but they also realized I am not going to be talking about it. The boys have already rubbed off of me. Season three and I'm already keeping secrets...well I am already doing that, but that doesn't count! Currently, we're fixing up the colt to try and save Dean. Even though I fully know Dean is going to Hell, I have to make it seem like I don't know that for certain.

"Hey." Sam says walking into Bobby's office where me and Dean are making bullets, and Bobby is working on the Colt.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean asks.

"Might've found some omens in Ohio. Dry lightning, barometric-pressure drop..."

"Well, that's thrilling." Dean says.

"Plus, some guy blows his head off in a church and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out. Might be demonic omens."

"Or it could just be a suicide and a psycho scrapbooker."

"Yeah, but it's our best lead since Lincoln."

"Where in Ohio?"

"Elizabethville. It's a half-dead factory town in the rust belt."

"There's got to be a demon or two in South Beach." I let out a laugh.

"Sorry, Hef. Maybe next time. How's it going, Bobby?"

"Slow." Bobby says.

"Eh, I tell you, it's a little sad seeing the Colt like that." Dean says.

"Well, the only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick."

"So what makes it tick?" I ask. Bobby gives me this look. I raise my hands in surrender.

"So, if we really want to go check out these omens in Ohio..." He pauses. "You think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?" Dean asks. Bobby looks at him like he grew two heads.

"Well, it won't kill demons by then, but I can promise you it'll kill you." Bobby says.

"All right, come on, we're wasting the daylight. You coming Kate?" I hadn't been on a hunt since I got back. I've been trying to help Bobby any way I could.

"Yeah, I need to get out and do something." I say stretching my legs. "Don't miss me too much Bobby." I say.

"I'll try not to." We start to leave. "Hey! You guys run into anything...anything...you call me."

"Will do Bobby." I say as we head out. I go up to the room I've been staying in and grab my duffle bag that's already filled with everything I need. I've been needing a hunt for a while now, but the boys have only just come back to Bobby's. Within ten minutes, we're in the Impala heading off to Ohio. We get to Ohio in the early evening and check in with the first motel we find.

"Get dressed. We're going as insurance company people today." Dean says. I go into the bathroom to do my thing while the boys get dressed. I used to dress around them if I wasn't getting naked, and sometimes even getting naked around them. But since Loki, I can't do it. I know they would never do that to me, but it feels wrong. Hopefully they won't notice too much. I also apply more foundation to cover up the bags under my eyes. Another thing since Loki is that I haven't slept much. I change into my outfit, fix myself, and head out. Sam was the only one in the room when I come out.

"Dean's in the car already." I nod and grab my id as I walk out the door. Sam puts his hand on my back, and I tense up. Sam seems to notice my body language and moves his hand. I jump inside Baby and instantly feel so much better. Baby just has that affect on me. Once I'm in, Dean turns towards me.

"All prettied up Kate?" He asks in his joking tone. I nod my head not really feeling like talking. Why can't I just feel normal again? I'm with the boys. They're not going to let Loki anywhere near me. Dean narrows his eyes and turns back around. The boys are definitely catching on now. Just gotta smile and push through. Sam gets in and we're off. We pull up to the church where the boy committed suicide and find the priest of the church. I kind of hope I have a moment to talk to Chuck. He won't do anything but just talking will make me feel better. Dean and Sam do their bit introducing us to Father Gil, while I stand off and pretend to take notes on a clipboard.

"There's not much left for the insurance company. It was a suicide. I saw it myself." Father Gil says.

"Well, this shouldn't take long then." Dean says. Father Gil sighs.

"That's where Andy did it. It's the first time I'd seen him in weeks. He used to come in every Sunday."

"When did he stop?" Sam asks.

"Probably about...two months ago? Right around the time everything else started to change."

"Change how?" I ask.

"Oh, let's just say this used to be a town...you could be proud of. People...cared about each other. Andy sang in the choir, and then one day, he just...wasn't Andy anymore. It was like he was..."

"Possessed?"

"You could say that. Gambled away his money, cheated on his wife, destroyed his business. Yes, like a switch had flipped." Definitely sounds like a demon.

"Father, did you know the man who killed those folks in the hobby shop?" Sam asks.

"Sure, Tony Perkins."

"Tony Perkins."

"Good man."

"Would you say that his personality suddenly changed one day, too?"

"I never thought about it that way, but...yes, about the same time as Andy, about two months ago."

"Well, thank you, Father. Appreciate your time." Dean says. The boys start to leave, but I stay behind.

"You boys stay behind. I want to do something first." I say.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks. They definitely look like they want to stay and try and fix whatever I decided to stay behind for.

"I'm sure." The boys leave.

"Are you in need of talking to a priest."

"No offense, but when I was more religious than I am now, I was a Protestant." I was trying not to be rude, but I didn't want to talk to any person about this, especially a stranger.

"Sometimes talking to someone can be very useful."

"I thought that was the point in talking to God? He's the one that'll listen."

"A comforting physical presence sometimes helps people."

"I wouldn't mind having someone pray with me." I say sitting down.

"That I can do." He sits in the pew in front of me. "Our father who is in heaven. Hallowed be thy name..." I block him out as I start my own prayer to Chuck.

"Hey Chuck. I don't know if you even care. You probably don't, but I hope you care about the person you brought over here. I'm here for a reason, and you haven't told me why. I thought you would give me some kind of clue. At the very least tell me I'm a prophet. Some kind of direction would be great right now." I finish praying. I look around and see nothing different. The priest is still praying the Lord's Prayer in front of me. When he finishes, he looks up at me.

"Feeling better?"

"A bit."

"Well, I'm here to ten most nights. If you would like to try talking to a priest, I'd be happy to listen." I shake the man's hand.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Father Gil."

"My pleasure miss. Have a wonderful day." I walk out of the church and get back in the Impala.

"I didn't know you were religious Kate." Dean says when I get in.

"I used to be, and I just wanted to get something off my chest."

"You can always talk to us. You know that right?" Sam asks turning to me.

"I know, but I'm not ready to talk about it aloud."

"You need to talk about it sometime, sweetheart."

"I know but just not yet."


	5. Sin City Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I don't have any chapters pre-written from Fanfiction.   
> TW: anxiety and some mentions of what happened in the previous chapters.

I hate how the boys are walking on eggshells around me. All of me wants to tell them what I had just gone through, but what will their reactions be like? They're not ready to be dragged into the world of angels just yet, so to tell them what had happened would be telling them a half truth. The boys are definitely rubbing off on me. The entire ride to the hotel was quiet besides the classic rock coming out of the speakers. We finally got to our room, where me and Sam set our stuff down, but Dean stays outside as the door across from us opens. 

"Richie." Me and Sam turn towards him as he says this. The other guy has a slightly confused look on his face matching the ones me and Sam are wearing. "I don't believe it." 

"Hey, Dean....Winchester, right?" The man, Richie I assume, says.

"Yeah." A girl dressed scantily appears behind him.

"This is my sister, uh, Cheryl." Ew, why would you say she was your sister? Just say you slept with her and move on. It's not that big of a deal.

"Hey." Cheryl says.

"Cheryl." Dean says flirtaciously. I roll my eyes at Dean thinking with his lower head. 

"There." Richie says handing Cheryl some money. She leaves after that. He could've just said he hired her! Why did he have to make it awkward by saying she was his sister! "Well, you know...stepsister." Dude just shut up.

"Come on in. This is my brother, Sam, and our friend Kate." Richie gives me a once over that gives me the urge to move closer to Sam. I feel my breathing start to quicken a little bit. The boys aren't going to let him do anything. It's going to be okay. 

"Hey. How you doing?" Richie says shaking Sam's hand, and then offering his hand to me. I shook it shaking a little bit. "You okay? You're shaking. I don't bite." I nod my head and take a deep breath. I really need to get out of here. 

"Yeah, I'm just going to go outside." I say taking off. I find a bench outside and take a seat. Why is this so hard to get over? I've seen much much worse while hunting, and yet this is the thing that has me shaking. Nothing even happened really. I sit there a little while before I hear a thump beside me. I look over and there's a Hershey's chocolate bar next to me. I smile and start munching on it. "Thanks." I whisper to whichever angel decided to drop this off. After eating my chocolate bar, I go back inside the hotel to our room. When I walk in, Richie is gone and only Sam is in the bedroom part, but I can hear Dean in the bathroom. "Hey, I'm back."

"You okay?" He asks walking over to me. 

"I've been better." 

"Do you need to talk?" 

"Someday I do but not right now. I wouldn't object to a hug though." Sam pulls me in, and I instantly feel so much better. Why are these boys' hugs the best medicine? 

"We ready to go?" Dean asks as he walks out of the bathroom. "Oh! You're back. You okay, sweetheart?" 

"Yeah, I'm better. Where are we going?" 

"Well, Sam and I checking out the bar. You don't have to go if you don't want to." 

"I'll go. I'm fine." The boys shared a look. "I'll be fine guys. I have the two of you. Let's just go." I say walking out of the hotel room again and head to the Impala. The boys soon follow, and we head off. When we pull up, there's a ton of stuff going on inside and outside the bar. 

"I thought you said this was some boarded-up factory town." Dean says. 

"It is. At least, it's supposed to be." Sam says.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do some research." Dean says getting out of the Impala. Sam turns around to me. I was just staring forwards trying not to meet his eyes, but he gently grabbed my face and forced me to look him in the eyes. 

"Are you sure you can do this?" 

"Can you stay by my side?"

"I won't leave your side." He says getting out and opening my door. I take a deep breath and step out. Sam puts an arm around me and pulls me close to him. Dean meets up with us, and we make our way through the bar. Sam keeps a strong grasp on me, which I appreciate a lot. This was not a good idea. As we're making our way around, we find Richie approaching us. 

"Oh, Richie. Look at you." Dean says to him. Richie is wearing an outfit that I could only describe as loud. 

"Hey." Richie says shaking Dean's hand.

"Bringing satin back." He's not.

"Oh, you like this?" Try Thai silk, Canal Street." We can't afford that nor is silk really very useful for us. "You'd have to pay three hundred dollars for threads like these, easy. Cost to me...forget about it." That seems slightly sketchy but okay. 

"How much is 'forget about it'?" Sam asks obviously getting sketchy vibes from him too. 

"Ah, forget about it. That's Trotter over there. He sits there all night. Can't touch him." Richie says pointing at a man at the bar. 

"So, what do now?" Sam asks. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna do a little investigating with that bartender." Dean says turning towards the bar. 

"Easy. Me and her, we got a little...somethin'-somethin' lined up for later." Richie says. That makes Dean turn back. 

"Yeah, right." Dean says not believing him. 

"Stings, don't it? All right. I got to hit the head, release the hostages. Be back in a few." Gross.

"No way he gets a girl like that. I mean, look at her. You could fit that ass on a nickel." How is that supposed to be a compliment. I hope Dean never tells me that. 

"You think so?" I hear the voice of the priest ask. We turn and see him sitting at the bar with a drink in front of him. 

"Oh." Dean let's out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, Padre." 

"Knew you would find your way here. They all do." 

"No offense, but what are you doing here, Father?" Sam asks. 

"Like it or not, you go where your flock is." The bartender moves over to us pouring the father a drink. 

"Plus, the clergy drinks for free." She says. 

"True, and a certain bartender owes me a confession." 

"Not in this lifetime, Father." 

"I better see your butt on Sunday." He gets up out of his seat. "Nickel or not nickel." He says leaving. 

"What can I get y'all?" 

"What's your specialty?" Dean asks.

"I make a mean hurricane." 

"I guess we'll see about that." She goes off to make his drink.

"You drink hurricanes?" Sam asks chuckling. 

"I do now." I roll my eyes and take a seat. After a while, we hear some arguing behind us. We ignored it till Sam hits Dean and gestures to the two men. That's when we notice one of them has a gun. 

"Hey." Sam says as they stand up to move towards them. They're too late though, and the man with the gun shoots the other man in the head. Pure chaos is the best way to describe what happened next. Dean tackles the man while Sam sprinkles holy water on him, but he doesn't sizzle. 

"What are you doing?" The man yells. "He slept with my wife. The bastard slept with my wife!" 

"Somebody call 911!" Sam yells as I already am pulling out my phone and calling the police." We stick around till the police show up and talk to us. Sam and Dean come over when the police have the man in custody. "Sorry I left you." 

"It's okay. Everyone cleared out by then."

"Too many cops here. I say we roll." 

"Just be cool. Poor jerk. Only thing possessing him was a sixer of Pabst." Dean says. 

"So, what's the deal, then? Maybe it is just what it is...town full of scumbags." I say.

"Yeah, maybe." 

"You boys ready for your mug shots?" We looked at each other nervously. "The photographer's gonna be here in a few and...take your picture for the local paper." I heard them audibly sigh. 

"Be an honor, Officer. What a thrill!" The man walked away. 

"Yep, time to go." Sam says grabbing my hand. 

"Wait a second. Wait a second." Dean says stopping us from walking away. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Where's Richie?" Dean asks. The man was nowhere to be found.


	6. Sin City Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a lot of writing today, so be prepared for a lot of updates.

We looked around the area of the bar, but we weren't able to find Richie. By the time we gave up, we were hungry, so we went back to the bar to get some food. We all got burgers and fries to eat. Sam had gone up to the bar to get us more beers, while Dean was trying to get a hold of Richie. He wasn't having any luck. 

"You do realize there's red meat within striking distance, right?" Dean hadn't even touched his burger, which is weird to say the least.

"How many time I got to tell Richie, he's gonna get himself in trouble?" Dean asks. 

"Dean, you're assuming he's missing. I mean, maybe he just bailed." 

"He's a moron. I mean, he's a sweet moron, but he's not a coward. He wouldn't just bail. I got to go find him." Dean says standing up.

"All right. Meanwhile I think I'm gonna trail this Trotter guy." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, I don't know. Something about the way he looked at me last night. Maybe there is something going on here." 

"What about you Kate?"

"I'm going with Sam. If something is going on, he'll need back up." Dean nods. Later, me and Sam found ourselves outside Trotter's office. Everything was fine till Sam's phone starts ringing. Sam picks up quickly. 

"Dean." Sam whispers.

"Sammy." Dean says. 

"Yeah, hey. We can't talk right now." 

"You two okay?" 

"Yeah, we're okay. Just meet us at the bar in 20 minutes, okay?" I say into the phone. As soon as I said that, we got out of that spot fast. When Trotter and the man he was talking to left, we headed into the office and searched the place. I take the desk and Sam takes the filing cabinets. Suddenly the man Trotter was talking to is in front of me and took a swing at me. Sam's on the guy in seconds, but then I feel a gun on me, which stops Sam instantly. 

"What are you two doing here?" Trotter asks. 

"I think maybe you know." Sam says. 

"Yeah? Well, I think I'm calling the cops!" 

"Cops?"

"Breaking and entering, assault...the two of you are in a peck of trouble, my friend." 

"Uh, wh...uh...I think I could probably explain it..." I take the moment of Trotter focusing on Sam to grab the gun and point it at the men. 

"Back up! Get back." I yell as me and Sam back up. 

"Money's in the safe! Take it and go." Trotter says. 

"We don't want your money. We just got to be sure." Sam says as he pulls how his canteen of holy water and splashes them with it. They flinch and sputter but no sizzling. 

"What kind of psychos are you?" Well shit. 

"Oh god...uh...We're sorry...heh...I...think this was just a minor misunderstanding? Yeah, okay, um...how 'bout we just...we just leave leave, 'cause." I say removing the bullets from the gun. "I'll take these, but you can have your gun back." I say putting the gun down. "Okay, we'll..uh...have a nice day?" Me and Sam hurry out of the office and head for the bar. When we got there, Dean was nowhere to be seen, so we just took a seat at the bar to wait for him. After a while, a woman comes up and sits on the other side of Sam.

"You look kind of tense." She says. "I can make you feel better than she can ever make you." 

"Maybe later." He waves over to the bartender who isn't the lady Dean was hitting on earlier. "Excuse me. Hi." 

"What can I get for the two of you?" The man asks. 

"Um, you remember the guy we were with last night? We sat right here. Um..."

"The big hero who jumped on Reggie." 

"Yeah, yeah. The...the big hero. Right. Um, have you seen him around at all today?" I ask. 

"Maybe. Depends." His eyes went to my boobs. 

"Yeah not gonna happen. We'll give you some money." I say pulling out my wallet and handed him some cash. 

"He left with Casey about an hour ago." 

"Any idea where they went?" Sam asks.

"Her place...for Bible study." 

"All right, you got an address?" 

"What's wrong with you? You think I'm gonna give you a co-worker's address, just so you can go over there and get your freaky peeping-tom rocks off?" I hand him more money. "Corner of Piermont and Clinton. Have fun." I get up and start moving, but Sam has to deal with the hooker before he follows. We get there as quickly as possible and knock on the door. When we do, the door swings open. We share a look before going in. 

"Dean?" I call out. We split up and go looking for Dean. I see some yellow substance on the mantle next to a picture of Casey I assume. I sniff it and my fears are correct. "Sam!" I yell out. He comes into the living room to see what I was looking at. "Sulphur. We need to call Bobby." Sam nods. We head back to the bar. 

"Bobby, it's Sam. We got a big problem. We found some sulfur, and now I can't find Dean. Call me as soon as you get this." The bartender from earlier comes out from the back. "Hey, excuse me...um they weren't there." 

"I guess you got to catch your jollies another night. Why don't the two of you just bang if you're that horny. Otherwise, get a drink and relax." Me and Sam share a look but say nothing. 

"Yeah, we don't want to relax! What is it with the people in this town?" I exclaim. 

"Suit yourself princess." Sam taps my shoulder. 

"There's father Gil. Le'ts go over." Sam says getting up. We went over to him. "Father." Sam says when we're over.

"Yes?" He asks. 

"Um...can we...can we talk to you for a sec?" The father nods, and we take a seat. "So, the...the bartender the other night, Casey. You know her pretty well?"

"Since she was in pigtails." 

"Well, um, she and my brother, they, uh..." Sam paused. "They...left tonight. Together." 

"Ah. Well...not that I approve, but they are consenting adults." 

"Right." 

"I...I'm sorry. You said 'brother'. I thought the three of you were insurance investigators?"

"Right, right. Well, well we are. Um, it's like...it's like a family business, you know." 

"Ah." 

"Anyways, um, so, so, we went to Casey's apartment, and they weren't there. We just have this feeling that they...that they might be in trouble." I say. 

"What kind of trouble?" 

"Just...trouble. Look, please, Father, we...we need your help. Is there anything you could tell me about Casey. Anyplace she'd go, maybe...?" I ask.

"Yes, there is a place. Let me get my jacket." 

"No, wait, wait, wait, Father. We can do this." 

"If Casey's really in trouble, then there's nothing to talk about." He gets up and puts on his jacket. "Shall we go?" Father Gil offers to drive us as well. I have the weirdest feeling about this. I don't remember what happened in this episode at all, but I don't like this. "So, insurance investigating. You enjoy the work?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I...like being able to help people." Sam says. 

"Same, it doesn't hurt to have the two people I have to work with." I say.

"Ever think about doing anything else?" Father Gil asks. 

"Like what?" Sam asks. 

"Mmm, anything. You seem like a pretty smart kid. Somehow, I see you out in front of the pack." Oh shit. I remember what's going on. How do I tell Sam though? "You could do some great things." 

"I don't know. I like doing what I'm doing. I guess."

"What about you? Ever thought about doing something else?" The father asks turning around and flashing his black eyes at me. That fucking bastard.

"I can't see myself without these two now after spending so much time with them." 

"Does, um...Dean?"

"Yeah, Dean." Sam says. 

"Does he find trouble often?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Dean find his fair share." 

"Well, it's a good thing he has the two of you." We soon find ourselves at a house, and before I could try and pull Sam aside, he's running towards the house. 

"Dean?!" He yells. "Dean!" He yells pounding on the front door. 

"Check that way." Father said pointing around the house. 

"Sam! Kate!" We hear Dean yell.

"Dean?" Sam yells back.

"Sammy, down here! The basement caved in!" 

"Dean. Hey, hold on, okay. We're coming." That's when Father Gil grabbed me and put a knife to my neck. 

"Sam." I say. He just puts a finger up telling me one moment. 

"Who's we?" Dean asks. 

"I'm here with Kate and the Father." 

"Sam." He finally turns and sees me being held by the Father. That's when a gun goes off and destroys a statue by us. Father let's go of me and flings him to the side. He sends me and Sam into the windshield of the Impala. I hit it first causing Sam to smash into me. He's not on me very long, but it's enough to hear something crack. I roll off the Impala and just lay on the ground for a moment before Sam is kneeling down beside me. 

"Kate, are you okay?" I groan. "Hold on, I'm gonna go check on Bobby." I nod my head and try to at least lean up against the Impala, but my ribs are screaming at me. "Bobby, you all right?"

"Yeah." Good at least no one is seriously hurt. 

"How did you know where we-"

"Go!" Bobby yells. 

"You heard the man. Go." I hear the voice of Ruby say. What the fuck is Ruby doing here? Bobby comes over to me and starts helping me stand up to at least get me in the Impala. He pokes at my sides for a while. 

"You definitely have a couple of broken ribs." He grabs the first aid kit in the floor of the backseat and starts wrapping up my ribs. "Here's a couple of painkillers." 

"Am I gonna live doc?" Bobby let's out a chuckle.

"Yeah, kid you're gonna live."

"Good." Then there was a gunshot, pause, then another gunshot. Bobby got ready to fight, but then Sam and Dean came out alone. I guess Casey and the Father didn't survive. At least they did though. The next day we go into town to get something to eat before we head home. 

"Well, what do you think, Bobby?" Dean asks. "About what we did here, you think it made a difference?"

"Two less demons to worry about. That's not nothing." Bobby says. 

"Yeah, but Trotter's still alive." 

"Humans ain't our job." 

"Yeah, but you think anything's really gonna change? I mean maybe these people do just want to really destroy themselves. Maybe it is...a losing battle." Don't go sounding like Chuck now. "Demon is dead, and so is that hot girl it was possessing." 

"Well, it had to be done. Sam was saving your life." I say. 

"Yeah, but you guys didn't see it. It was cold." He turns to face us. "Guys."

"Yeah?" We both say. 

"Back in Wyoming, uh, there was this moment. Yellow Eyes said something to me." 

"What'd he say?" I ask. 

"That maybe when...Sam came back from...well...wherever...that maybe he came back different." 

"Different how?" Bobby asks. 

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. You think...think something's wrong with my brother?" I honestly didn't know what to say. I know there is something wrong, but I can't talk about that. He hasn't done anything yet.

"No. Demons lie. I'm sure Sam's okay." 

"We'll be watching over him. Nothing's going to happen."


	7. Red Sky At Morning Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey oh another chapter!

We have just finished a weird hunt. A girl was in a coma and was killing people like in fairytales. It was really depressing because that girl should have been living a normal life, but she had been in a coma for a decade because her dad couldn't let her go. I hope that never happens to me. Now we're in the Impala and it's very tense. Sam's hiding something, and Dean's angry. What's new? 

"So, we've been waiting since Maple Springs. You have something to share with the class."

"It's not either of your birthdays."

"No." 

"Happy Purim." Sam laughs, but we're not laughing. "Guys, I don't know. I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"There's a bullet missing from the Colt. You want to tell me how that happened? I know it wasn't me, and Kate was with me. So unless you were shooting at some incredibly evil cans..."

"Dean..."

"You went after her, didn't you? The Crossroads Demon. After I told you not to." 

"Yeah, well..." 

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" 

"I didn't." 

"And you shot her." 

"She was a smartass!"

"So, what? We don't just shooting things that bother us!" I exclaim. Silence.

"Does that...does that mean I'm out of my deal?" Dean asks with slight hope in his voice. 

"Don't you think I might have mentioned that face, Dean? No. Someone else holds the contract." 

"Who?" 

"She wouldn't say." 

"Well, we should find out who. Of course, our best lead would be the Crossroads Demon. Oh, wait a minute..."

"Dean don't." I say. 

"That's not funny." Sam says.

"No, it's not! It was a stupid freaking risk, and you shouldn't have done it." 

"I shouldn't have done it? You're my brother, Dean. And no matter what you do, I'm gonna try and save you, and I'm sure as hell not gonna apologize for it, all right?" Dean doesn't say anything and we go back to silence. We find ourselves a motel and change into our fed outfits before we go to the house where the attack happened. We found ourselves talking to an older lady who was definitely trying to flirt with Sam. I had to stifle a laugh every few minutes, but Sam was definitely uncomfortable. 

"But I don't understand. I already went over all this with the other detectives." The lady, Gertrude, says. 

"Right, yes. But, see, we're with the Sheriff's Department, not the police department...different departments." I say trying to be confident. I'm still working on that, but I'm getting better. 

"So, Mrs. Case..." Sam starts.

"Please." She turns to Sam. "Ms. Case." Like I said shamelessly flirting. 

"Okay. Um, Ms. Case, um...you were the one who found your niece, correct?"

"I came home. She was in the shower." 

"Drowned?" Sam asks. 

"So the coroner says. Now, you tell me, how can someone drown in the shower?" That is weird. This is definitely something we should look at.

"How would you describe Sheila's behavior in the days before her death? I mean, did she seem frightened? Maybe she said something out of the ordinary, or...?" Sam asks. 

"Wait a minute. You're working with Alex, aren't you?" 

"Yep. Absolutely. That's" Dean nervously laughs. "Alex and us, we're like this." 

"Why didn't you say so? Alex has been such a comfort. But I'm sorry. I thought the case was solved." 

"Uh...well, no. No, not yet." Sam says.

"I see." 

"So, anyways, we were talking about your niece." I ask. 

"Well, yes. Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat." 

"A boat?" Dean asks. 

"Yes. One minute it was there, then it was gone. It just disappeared right before her eyes. You think it could be a...ghost ship? Alex thinks it could be a ghost ship." Ms. Case was clearly only talking to Sam. She was also talking about Alex like she was still alive, which is a little weird. Sam shifted beside me. Poor boy. 

"Well, um...could be." Sam says. 

"Well, you let me know if there's anything else I can do for you." She says leading us out of her house. I looked down and saw she was touching Sam's hand weird. Dean clears his throat obviously seeing how uncomfortable Sam was. "Anything at all." We left the house quickly and made our way to the docks, where we had parked the Impala. 

"What a crazy old broad." Dean says. 

"Why? Because she believes in ghosts?" Sam asks. Dean and I let out a laugh. 

"Look at you, sticking up for your girlfriend. You cougar hound." 

"Bit me." 

"Hey, not if she bites you first. So, who's this Alex? We got another player in town?" Dean asks. 

"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't change our job." 

"And what looked like a ghost ship, right? She also talked about her niece like she was alive. That was pretty weird." I say. 

"I don't know about her talking about her niece like she's alive, but she's not the first one who's sighted one around here, either."

"Really?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. Every thirty seven years, like clockwork, reports of a vanishing three-mast clipper ship out in the bay, and every thirty seven years, a rash of weirdo, dry-land drownings." 

"So, whatever's happening is just getting started." 

"Yeah."

"What's the lore?" I ask.

"Well, there are apparitions of old wrecks sighted all over the world. The S.S. Violet, the Griffin, the Flying Dutchman...almost all of them are death omens." 

"So, what happens? You see the ship, and then a few hours later...you pucker up and kiss your ass goodbye?" Dean asks. 

"Basically." 

"What's the next step?" I ask. 

"I gotta I.D. the boat." 

"That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, how many three-mast clipper ships have wrecked off the coast?" Dean asks.

"I checked that too, actually. Over one hundred and fifty." 

"Wow." Me and Dean say.

"Yeah." 

"Crap." Dean says. 

"Mm-hmm." Sam says as we walk over to the parking space that we had parked the Impala in, but it wasn't there. 

"This is where we parked the car, right?" Dean asks clearly confused. 

"I thought so." Sam says. 

"Where's my car?"

"Did you feed the meter?" I ask. 

"Yes, I fed the meter. Guys, where's my car? Somebody stole my car!" Dean exclaimed. 

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Dean-" I say putting my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. 

"I am calmed down! Somebody stole my ca-" He started hyperventilating. 

"Woah. Dean. Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy." Sam says also trying to get Dean to calm down. 

"The '67 Impala? Was that yours?" Oh that bitch. I forgot about her. I didn't have the joy of meeting her when the boys did, but oh boy, I heard about her. 

"Bela." Sam says.

"I'm sorry. I had that car towed." 

"You what?!" Dean exclaims. 

"Well, it was in a tow-away zone." 

"No, it wasn't!" 

"It was when I finished with it." Why is this woman such a bitch. I never understood why she was such a bitch. She turns to me. "I don't think we've met." 

"No but I've heard of you. Kate." 

"I'm sure the boys haven't stopped talking about me." I roll my eyes. I'm not threatened. 

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Dean asks. 

"A little yachting." 

"You're Alex. You're working with that old lady." Sam says. 

"Gert's a dear old friend." 

"Yeah, right. What's your angle?" I ask. 

"There's no angle. There's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, perform seances so they can commune with their dead cats..." Bela says. 

"And let me guess, it's all a con. None of it's real." 

"The comfort I provide them is very real." 

"How do you sleep at night?" Sam asks.

"On silk sheets, rolling naked in money." I look at Dean and he's nodding making a weird face. I lightly hit him to knock him back to reality. "Really, Sam. I'd expect the attitude from these two, but you?" 

"You shot me!" Sam exclaims. 

"I barely grazed you." Dean just shrugs. The fuck Dean. Seriously. "Cute but a bit of a drama queen, yeah. And your friend here obviously is used to being the only female around. Insecurity is radiating off of her." I'm about to go off on this bitch. 

"You do know what's going on around here. This ghost-ship thing, it is real." Dean says before I do something. 

"I'm aware. Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved, by the way." 

"It isn't." Dean says. 

"She didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment, and she's demanding some real answers. Look...just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble. I'd get to that car if I were you...before they find the arsenal in the trunk." She turns away from us. "Ciao." 

"Can I shoot her?" Dean asks. 

"Not in public." Sam says. 

"Dang it." I say wanting to do the same as Dean.


	8. Red Sky at Morning Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back again!

The next day we find out about another dry-land drowning, so we head out to the house. When we get there, we see Bela talking to a man. We flash our badges at the man and Bela hopefully getting her to get out or at least get the man to kick her out. 

"Ma'am, I think this man's been through quite enough. You should go." Dean says. 

"But I just have a few more questions." Bela says innocently. 

"No, you don't." Sam says firmly. 

"Thank you for your time." If looks could kill, we would be dead, but she leaves thankfully. 

"Sorry you had to deal with that. They're like roaches." Dean says loudly enough for Bela to hear. 

"So, we head you say your brother saw a ship." I state getting us back on track. 

"Yeah, that's right." The man says. 

"Did he tell you what it looked like?" Dean asks. 

"It was, uh...like the old Yankee clippers, a smuggling vessel. The rakish topsail, a barkentine rigging. Angel figurehead on the bow. 

"That's a lot of detail for a ship your brother saw." Sam says. 

"My brother and I were night diving. I saw the ship, too." The man says. Me and the brothers share a look. I look outside and see Bela talking to a couple of officers pointing them to us. I nudge Dean and nod at Bela. 

"All right. Well, we'll be in touch." Dean says. 

"Thank you." Sam and I say as we hurry our way out of the house and leave. We find ourselves by some woods by the man's house so we can protect him. 

"I see you got your car back." A familiar voice says behind us as we're loading our shotguns. 

"You really want to come near us when we have loaded guns in our hands?" Dean asks. 

"Now, now. Mind your blood pressure. Why are you even still here? You have enough to I.D. the boat." 

"That guy back there saw the ship." Sam says. 

"Yeah? And?"

"And, he's going to die, so we have to save him." I say. "We're not all heartless bitches." She makes a face letting me know that hurt just a little bit. 

"How sweet." 

"You think this is funny?" Dean asks. 

"He's cannon fodder. He can't be saved in time, and you know it." 

"Yeah, well, see, we have souls, so...we're gonna try." 

"Yeah, well, I'm actually going to find the ship and put an end to this, but you have fun."

"Hey, Bela, how'd you get like this, huh? What, did Daddy not give you enough hugs or something?" I ask.

"I don't know. Your daddy give you enough? Don't you dare look down your nose at me. You're not better than I am." 

"We help people." She scoffs.

"Come on. You do this out of vengeance and obsession. You're a stone's throw from being a serial killer. Whereas I, on the other hand, I get paid to do a job, and I do it. So, you tell me...which is healthier?" 

"Bela, why don't you just leave? We've got work to do." Sam says. 

"Yeah. You're zero for two. Bang-up job so far." She says before she leaves. We head over to Warren's house and set up for a stake out. Me and Sam are spread out doing some research. The grind never stops. 

"Anything good?" Dean asks. 

"No, not really. I mean, both brothers are Duke University grads. No criminal record. I mean, a few speeding tickets. They inherited their father's real estate fortune six years ago." Sam says. 

"How much?" 

"One hundred and twelve million." Dean let's out a whistle.

"Nice life." 

"Yeah, I mean, nice, clean, aboveboard, so why did they see the ship? Why Sheila, too? What do they all have in common?" I ask. 

"Maybe something." 

"No, there's always something." 

"Hey, you!" We hear someone yell outside the Impala. Mr. Warren is standing by his security gate. 

"I think we've been made." Dean says. We get out of the car to go talk to him. 

"What are you guys doing?! You watching me?" Mr. Warren asks. 

"Sir, calm down. Please." Sam says. 

"You guys aren't cops! Not dressed like that. Not...not in that crappy car." 

"Whoa, hey. No need to get nasty." Dean says obviously offended.

"We are cops, okay? We're undercover. We're here because we think you're in danger." Sam says trying to calm the man down. 

"From who?!" Mr. Warren exclaims.

"If you just settle down, we'll talk about it." 

"Look, you guys just stay away from me!" Mr. Warrens runs to his car and starts driving it towards the gate, where we are. 

"Wait!" Sam exclaims. 

"Hey, you moron! We're trying to help you!" Dean yells. Before Mr. Warren's car gets to the gate, it dies. "That can't be good." 

"No get the salt gun." I say. Dean runs to the Impala as me and Sam go over to Mr. Warren to help him. When we get there, he's slumped over in his seat. 

"Mr. Warren!" He doesn't respond, but there is a old man sailor spirit sitting in the passenger seat glaring at me. 

"Kate!" Dean yells at me, and I duck as Dean fires at the spirit. I stand up and unlock the car as Sam gets the driver door open. He checks on Peter, but his shoulders slump and he sighs. He shakes his head letting us know our fears have come true. Dean kicks the car in obvious frustration. Bela was right it seems, which sucks.


	9. Red Sky At Morning Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back once again.  
> TW: Forced drug use.

After what happened with Mr. Warren, we get back in the Impala not sure where to go now. The only noise going on was the radio. We weren't even listening to classic rock, so you know it's bad. 

"When what started out as a mild...severe weather front headed in from the Northwest. Expect heavy lightning and thunder, with sudden rainfall." The radio says before Dean shuts it off. 

"Do you wanna say it or should I?" Dean asks. 

"What?" Sam asks. 

"We can't save everybody, guys." 

"Yeah, right, so...so what, you feel better now or what?" 

"No, not really." 

"Me neither." Sam says. I nod not wanting to say anything. 

"You gotta understa..." Dean starts.

"It's just lately, I feel like I can't save anybody." Sam says cutting him off. Silence falls and we head to the place where we're staying. We head to bed knowing there's nothing we can do. The next day we do some research to figure out what the boat is. After a while, there's a knock on the door. Dean opens the door and looks back at us. I assume it's Bela, but I can't tell. Dean opens the door anyways. 

"Dear...God." Sam sighs as Bela starts talking. "Are you actually squatting? Charming." Pause. "So how'd things go last night with Peter?" We don't say anything. "That well, huh?" 

"If you say 'I told you so', I swear to God I'll start swinging." Dean says. 

"Look, I think the four of us should have a heart-to-heart." 

"That's assuming that you have a heart." 

"Dean, please...I'm sorry about what I said before, okay? I come bearing gifts." 

"Such as?" Sam asks. 

"I've ID'd the ship." She says pulling out a file. "It's the Espirito Santo, merchant sailing vessel, quite a colorful history. In eighteen fifty nine, a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried aboard ship in a kangaroo court and hanged. He was thirty seven." Bela says opening the file to different reports she had found. 

"Which would explain the thirty seven year cycle." Sam says. 

"Aren't you a sharp tack." Pause. "There's a photo of him somewhere..." she looks through her file. "Here." She lays down a photo of him. He looks just like the ghost we saw. 

"Isn't that the customer we saw last night?" Dean asks. 

"You saw him?" 

"Yeah, that's him, except he was missing a hand." 

"His right hand?" 

"How'd you know?" Sam asks. 

"The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut off his hand to make a hand of glory." 

"A hand of glory? I think I got one of those at the end of my Thai massage last week." Dean says laughing. I roll my eyes. 

"Dean, the right hand of a hanged man is a serious occult object. It's very powerful." Sam says. 

"So they say." Bela says. 

"And officially counts as remains." Dean says. 

"But still, none of this explains why the ghost is choosing these victims." I say.

"I'll tell you why. Who cares? Find the hand, burn it, and stop the bloody thing." 

"I don't get it. Why are you telling us all of this?" Dean asks. 

"Because I know exactly where the hand is." 

"Where?" 

"At the Sea Pines Museum. It's a macabre bit of maritime history, but I need help." 

"What kind of help?" I ask. Bela just smiles. She tells us about the ball that is happening at the museum, so me and Sam decide to go as a couple, while Dean gets stuck with Bela. They had to rock, paper, scissors to choose who was going to be my date, which I found really funny. Me and Bela headed off to the nearest dress shop, so that we could find me something. Bela already had a dress cause of course she did. We found me a simple black dress and headed back to the house so that she could do my hair and makeup. Once that's done, it's time to leave, so me and Sam head out, but Dean still wasn't ready. We still drove off, so that we can get a head start on the hand. We dance for a while, but we can't seem to find our way to the hand. After a couple of dances, Gert comes over to us. 

"Can I steal this handsome Adonis?" She asks, but before I can say anything, Gert is already dragging him off. I let out a laugh before I head over to the bar. I'll save him after a dance. She's harmless. I sit down a order a strawberry margarita. I never drink fruity drinks in front of the boys knowing they'll tease me the entire night if I order one, so I'm taking this chance. Once I get my drink, I feel a presence next to me. 

"Hi sweet cheeks." My whole body tenses up. No that fucking asshole cannot be here. I look to my left, and there he is. Why does he have to show up at every fancy party I get to go to. "You look gorgeous." 

"Screw off, Loki." 

"You wound me sweet cheeks. Gabriel already threatened me." 

"Why are you here then?" 

"I can't just enjoy a party?"

"I'm at this party. You're not here to just enjoy a party." 

"Come with me I know where the hand you're looking for is." 

"Let me go find Sam then we'll go." 

"We don't have a lot of time to go grab it. Come on we have to do this now."

"What's the catch? Why are you helping us?"

"Maybe I want to be on good terms with you? I'd rather not have a powerful archangel hate me." 

"Fine. Try anything, and I will call on him." 

"I won't touch you in a sexual way tonight. You have my word." 

"I really shouldn't be trusting you." I say as he leads me to some of the rooms. 

"Why are you then?"

"Cause I have backup if something goes wrong." Loki led me to a room filled with artifacts, but I didn't see a hand anywhere. "I don't see a hand." I say turning to Loki holding a needle filled with something red. He comes at me, and I try to defend myself. The problem is that he's a Norse god. He grabs my arm and shoves the needle into my arm pumping the red liquid into me. "What the fuck did you just put in me?" I exclaim feeling a sort of high. 

"I did you a favor. See you soon sweet cheeks." I felt great, but I also started shaking. What the absolute fuck did Loki put in me? That's when I started praying cause this isn't anything human, and I'm scared. No one came to my rescue, and that scared me more than anything. Am I going to die because Gabriel is too pissed to see if I'm actually hurt? The boys are nowhere close, and if I'm caught here, I may get arrested. I lay curled up on the floor for what feels like forever before I hear Sam yelling my name. I try to yell back but it comes out strangled. He comes in and finds me probably still shaking. I can't tell anymore. He picks me up and runs out of the place. "Dean." 

"Don't worry about him. We have to make sure you're okay. What happened?"

"Drugged.....I think."

"With what? You're shaking."

"Yeah I didn't get the chance to ask what I got drugged with. He took off." 

"Here wrap this blanket around you." I nod and take a seat in the backseat of the Impala. After a while, Dean shows up holding something in his hand. 

"What happened to her?" Dean asked hurrying over to me.

"Drugged. I found her lying on the floor shaking."

"Did you get the hand?" I ask.

"That's not important right now." Dean says. 

"People are dying Dean." 

"Yeah, it's right..." He holds the bottle up, but there's nothing. "I'm gonna kill her." 

"Let's just head back and figure out what we're going to do." Sam says. "I'll stay in the back with Kate to make sure she's okay." I didn't make it back to the house awake. Sam had me wrapped up and super cozy, so I fell asleep pretty soon after taking off. When I woke up, the boys were packing up. 

"What did I miss?" I ask sitting up on the couch I was laying on. 

"How are you feeling?" Sam asks coming over to me. 

"Tired but not feeling like I'm going to shake to death." As I say this, Bela comes in through the front door. 

"You guys should learn to lock your doors. Anyone could just barge in." She says coming into the living room.

"Anyone just did. Did you come to say goodbye or thank you?" Sam asks. 

"I've come to settle affairs. Giving the spirit what he really wanted, his own brother...very clever, Sam. So here." She tosses each of us an envelope. "It's ten thousand...that should cover it." We just look at the packets of money Bela has given us. "I don't like being in anyone's debt." 

"So ponying up ten grand is easier for you than a simple thank you?" Bela just smiles. Dean shakes his head. "You're so damaged."

"Takes one to know one. Goodbye guys." She turns around and leaves. 

"She got style. You gotta give her that." Sam says. 

"I suppose." Dean says. 

"You know, Dean, we don't know where this money's been." 

"No, but I know where it's going." Dean says laughing. After packing, we get into the Impala and drive off. "Sam, Kate, we're going to Atlantic City!" Dean says after a while of driving. 

"Seriously? Atlantic City?" Sam asks. 

"Hell yeah! Play some roulette. Always bet on black." Dean pauses. "Hey listen. I've been doing some thinking. Um...I want you to know I understand why you did it. I understand why you went after the crossroads demon." Sam sighs. "You know, situation was reversed, I guess I'd've done the same thing." Pause. "I mean I'm not blind. I see what you're going through with this whole deal, me going away and all that. But the two of you are gonna be okay." 

"You think so?" Sam asks. 

"Yeah, you'll keep hunting, y'know, you live your life. Sam, you're stronger than me. Kate, you're getting stronger and stronger every day. You'll get over it. But I want you to know I'm sorry, I'm for...putting you through all this, I am." I feel a tear go down my cheek. 

"You know what, Dean? Go screw yourself." 

"What?" Dean asks obviously as surprised as me. 

"I don't want an apology from you! And by the way, I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself." 

"You shouldn't have to." I say. 

"Would the two of you please quit worrying about me? I mean that's the whole problem in the first place. I don't want you to worry about me, Dean, we should be worrying about you! I want you to give a crap that you're dying. Kate, you act like you don't care either!"

"Don't you ever fucking say I never give a shit about the two of you. I was gonna sell my soul for you, but Dean beat me to it." I grind out. They look at me surprised. "Yeah I said it. I almost was the person in Dean's spot knocking on death's door in a year. There's only silence for a long time.

"I think maybe I'll play craps." Dean says. Me and Sam just sigh and sit back.


	10. Fresh Blood Part 1

We didn't go to Atlantic City. What we did do was split up enough money for a while and gave the rest to Bobby to hold onto for us. That's when we catch wind of a vamp case, which leads us walking down a dark alley. We keep walking till we find a pool of blood and see the man on the ground that the blood is from. I kneel next to him and instantly see the vamp bite marks on his neck. The man's awake but out of it cause of the blood lost. 

"Hey, hey. Don't worry. We're gonna call you some help, okay?" Sam says  
"Where is she? Where'd she go?" Dean asks. The man gestures to further down the alley. I stay with the man and try to keep him alive while the boys go down the alley. "Smell that? Come and get it!" I hear Dean yell. "That's right. Come on. I smell good, don't I? I taste even better." A clink and a pause. "Come on! Free lunch!" I hear some struggling and a loud thud. "Whoo!" Dean finally yells as him and Sam head back over. I see blood on Dean's neck and arm. I give Dean a look. "What?" 

"Cutting it a little close, don't you think?" I ask. 

"Ah...that's just chum in the water. Worked, didn't it?" Me and Sam just look at Dean concerned. "Ow." Dean says looking at how bad his arm looks. 

"Come on. Let's get that looked at after we take him to the hospital and get her to our room without anyone seeing us." I say as me and Sam half carry half drag to the Impala, while Dean takes care of the vampire. Once the man is safely in a hospital, we take the unconcious vamp into our room and tie her up. I patch up Dean while we wait for her to wake up. After a while, she finally comes to. 

"You with us?" Dean asks. She starts struggling a bit when she realizes what's happening. "Oh, yeah, sorry. You're not going anywhere." 

"Where's your nest?" Sam asks. 

"What?" She asks. 

"Your nest...where you and your bloodsucking pals hang out." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says clearly confused. "Please! I don't feel good." Something's wrong. 

"Yeah, well, you're gonna feel a hell of a lot worse if we give you another shot of dead man's blood." 

"Just let me go." She begs. 

"Guys..." I start but Sam cuts me off. 

"Yeah, you know we can't do that." Sam says laughing. 

"I'm telling you the truth. I'm just...I took something. I'm freaking out! I don't know what's going on!" 

"You took something?" I ask finally getting to cut in. 

"Yes! I can't...come down. I just want to come down." Oh this poor girl. 

"What's your name?" 

"Lucy. Please. Just let me go." I move to grab a knife. Dean's giving me a look but doesn't stop me. 

"All right Lucy, how about this? If you tell us what happened, we'll let you go." I say. 

"You will?" She looks pointedly at Dean. He smiles his fake smile and nods. "Uh, I don't really...um, it's, it's not that clear. I was at Spider." 

"Spider?" I ask to clarify. 

"The club, on Jefferson. And there was this guy...he was buying me drinks." Fuck, well I guess I gotta be bait. This should be fun. 

"This guy...what's he look like?" Sam asks. 

"He was old, like thirty. He had brown hair, a leather jacket...uh, Deacon or Dixon or something. Said he was a dealer...he had something for me." Almost sounds like Dean actually. Weird. 

"Something?" I ask. 

"Something new. 'Better than anything you've ever tried.' He put a few drops in my drink." 

"Was the drug red and thick?" Dean asks. She nods. We give each other looks. Sam shakes his head not believing this girl. I just look at them incredulous. "Well, genius move there. That was vampire blood he dosed you with." 

"What?" Lucy asks still very confused. 

"Yeah, you just took a big steamin' shot of the nastiest virus out there." 

"You're crazy! He gave me roofies or something! No...the next thing I know, we're at his place, and he says he's gonna get me something to eat, just wait. But I get so hungry." 

"So you busted out?" 

"But it won't wear off...whatever he gave me?" 

"Lights are too bright? Sunshine hurt your skin?" I ask. 

"Yeah...and smells. And I can...hear blood pumping!" 

"Well, I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but your blood's never pumping again." Dean says. 

"Not mine...yours. I can hear a heart beating from half a block away. I just wait it to stop." 

"All right, listen, Wavy Gravy. It's not going to stop. You've already killed two people, almost three." Lucy starts sobbing. 

"No, I couldn't. No...! I was hallucinating!" 

"You killed them, all right? We've been following a sloppy trail of corpses, and it leads straight to you." 

"No. No, it wasn't real! It was the drug! Please! Please, you have to help me!" Sam looks at us and jerks his head. We step outside to talk about this. 

"Poor girl." Sam says. 

"We don't have a choice." Dean says. 

"We didn't kill those non-human blood drinking vamps! She didn't know what she was doing! We don't have to do this!" I say trying to save the poor girl. Dean doesn't listen and goes back into the motel room with his machete. 

"No...please!" Me and Sam hear Lucy yell and then a thud. I shake my head and go to the lobby to get another room. I'm too pissed with Dean to sleep in that room right now. That night we headed to the Spider. I had been avoiding Dean all day, so the ride to the bar was very awkward. When we got there, I sat at the bar to try and entice the vamp while the boys kept an eye on me. After a few hours and getting hit on way too many times to count, I was done for the night. None of these guys were our vamp. 

"That was a big, fat waste of time." Dean says as we leave the bar. 

"Look, three blondes have gone missing, including Lucy, all last sighted here. I'm telling you, Dean, this is the hunting ground." Sam says. My hair was starting to go back to brunette from when I dyed it last, so that may be the cause of the vamp not coming to me. That's when I notice a man and a blonde go down an alley. I point where I had just seen them, and we take off after them. 

"You ready, sweetie? One taste of this, you'll never be the same." The guy says before trying to pour a vile of red blood in the girl's mouth, but we get to them first. Dean grabs the man and pushes him down punching him. I grab the girl steadying her and guide her back out the alley. 

"Get out of here. Go! Go!" I say pushing her away. I turn to see Dean get hurled at a brick wall. 

"Dean!" Sam says going to help him up. 

"I'm good. Come on." Dean says as we take off following the vampire, but we lost him. Instead, we find Gordon and another hunter with guns pointed at us. They suddenly start shooting at us as we dive behind some cars and narrowly miss getting hit. "All right. You two run. I'll draw them off." Dean says as the guys are reloading. 

"Dean, that's not..." I start but Dean is already running out into the line of fire. I hear one person follow him, but someone stays behind. Sam puts a hand on my lower back and starts pushing me in front of him. 

"Go, go, go." He says urgently. We stay kind of crouched as we quickly head off in the direction of our motel. There's a loud thud and sounds of fighting behind us, but we don't stop and just keep going. Dean doesn't get back for a long while, but when we does come back, he's thankfully unharmed. 

"There you are!" I exclaim running over to him and giving him a hug. 

"Yeah. Sorry, I stopped for a slice." Dean says. I let go of him. 

"Nice move you pulled back there running right at the weapons!" Sam exclaims obviously angry. 

"Well, what can I say? I'm a bad-ass." Dean says nonchalantly. "So I guess Gordon's out of jail." 

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. You know, how the hell did he know where to find us?" Sam asks. 

"That bitch." Dean says suddenly. He pulls out his phone and dials someone. "Hi, Bela." Ah, that bitch. Pause. "Question for you. When you called me yesterday, it wasn't to thank me for saving your ass, was it?" Pause. "Excuse me?" Dean asks angrily. "I don't know, maybe pick up the phone and tell us that a raging psychopath was dropping by!" Pause. "He tried to kill us!" To be fair most people we have met have tried to kill us. "There were two of them." Pause. "Bela, if we make it out of this alive, the first thing I'm gonna do is kill you." Damn harsh. "Listen to my voice and tell me if I'm serious." Dean is using his scarily calm voice. That's when you know you fucked up.


	11. Fresh Blood Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show has ended, but I'm not done.

After that phone call, Dean picked up his machete and started cleaning. Everything went eerily silent as we cleaned and took care of our weapons. 

"That vampire's still out there, Dean." Sam says after a while. 

"First things first." Dean says giving a look.

"Gordon." Me and Sam say.

"About that. When we find him or if he finds us...well, I'm just saying he's not leaving us a whole lot of options." 

"Yeah, I know. We've got to kill him." Sam says. I nod my head. The man has to die to be honest.

"Really? Just like that? I thought you two would have been like, 'No we can't, he's human. It's wrong." Dean says the last part in a mocking voice. I roll my eyes at him. 

"No, I'm done. I mean, Gordon's not gonna stop until we're dead...or till he is." Suddenly Dean's phone rings. He scowls and picks up. 

"What?" Dean basically yells into the phone. "You're a hundred miles away. How the hell did you..." He stops. I assume he's talking to Bela. "And?" Pause. "Thanks." After a moment, Dean hangs up the phone and tells us what Bela just told him. 

"We're still going after him aren't we? We can't just let him get away." I say even though I know what's just happened to Gordon. 

"Hell yeah we're still going. Come on let's go." Dean says grabbing his keys. We make our way into the warehouse ready for anything, but we don't find Gordon. We do find two headless bodies hanging from the ceiling. There's a man kneeling in front of them....crying? Dean grabs a knife from the table as we approach the man. He doesn't move. 

"Go ahead. Do it. Kill me." The man says. 

"What happened here?" I ask confused. 

"Gordon Walker. I never should have brought a hunter here. Never. I just...I just wanted some kind of revenge. Stupid...exposing him to my family." 

"Oh, yeah, you're such a family man." Dean says sarcastically. The man doesn't say anything for a moment. 

"You don't understand." 

"I don't want to understand, you son of-" I put my hand in front of Dean somehow stopping him as the man interrupts him. 

"I was desperate! You ever felt desperate?" Pause. "I've lost everyone I ever loved. I'm staring down eternity alone." Pause. "Can you think of a worse hell?" Maybe actual hell.

"Well, there's actual Hell." I say. 

"I wasn't thinking. I just...I didn't care anymore. Do you know what it's like when you just don't give a damn? It's like...it's like being dead already. So just go ahead." He lowers his head. "Do it." 

"Dean. The heads weren't cut off. There were ripped off with someone's bare hands. Dixon, what did you do to Gordon?" Sam asks after looking at the bodies. We leave the warehouse and head back to our motel trying to figure out what we're going to do next. We know Gordon is going to come after Sam, but we'd rather take the fight to him. Dean went off driving around while me and Sam hung back and looked at maps. It would be nice to have an angel helping right about now. 

"Man, I must have checked three dozen motels, empty buildings, warehouses..." Dean says as he comes in looking frustrated. 

"Yeah, big city." I say. 

"It's like a giant haystack, and Gordon's a deadly needle. We're running out of daylight. Won't have the sun slowing him down." 

"Yeah, he'll be unstoppable. Hey, uh, give me your phones." Sam says. 

"What for?" Dean asks as we hand Sam our phones. He goes about taking out our sim cards. 

“Well, if Gordon knows our cell numbers, he can use the cell signal to track us down.” Sam says taking the sims cards out of our phones. 

“Oh, yeah. Thanks.” Sam and I smash the phones, which is really therapeutic to be honest, as Dean checks outside. He comes back quickly. 

“Sammy, Kate. Both of you stay here.” 

“What? Where are you going now?” I ask. I understand Sam staying behind because of the whole demon blood thing but why me? 

“I’m going after Gordon.” 

“Not without at least me.” I say standing my ground. 

“And me.” Sam says also not wanting Dean to go alone. 

“Sam, Kate, I don’t need you to sign me a permission slip, okay? He’s after you, not me, and he’s turbocharged. I want both of you to stay out of harm’s way. I’ll take care of it.” Dean pulls out the colt. Is he seriously using the colt? 

“I’ll go with you. He’s not hunting me. You can’t take him on your own. You’ll get yourself killed.” I say grabbing my machete. 

“Just another day at the office. It’s a massively dangerous day at the office.” He says smirking. 

“Yeah no. You don’t get to act like you don’t have anything left to lose. We still have time to save you.” 

“If the shoe fits.” 

“You know what?” Sam says stopping mine and Dean’s argument. “I’m sick and tired of your kamikaze trip. I’m sure Kate is too.” I nod my head. 

“Whoa, whoa, kamikaze? I’m more like a ninja.” 

“That’s not funny.” 

“It’s a little funny.” 

“No. It’s not.” I say. 

“What do you want me to do, huh? Sit around all day writing sad poems about how I’m gonna die?” 

“Drop the attitude Dean. Quit turning everything into a punch line. And you know something else? Stop trying to act like you’re not afraid.” 

“I’m not!” 

“You’re lying. And you may as well drop it cause we can see right through you.” 

“You two have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Yeah, we do. You’re scared, Dean. You’re scared because your year is running out, and you’re still going to Hell. You’re freaked. 

“And how do you two know that?” 

“Because we know you!” 

“Really? Both of you?” 

“I’ve been following you around my entire life! I mean, I’ve been looking up to you since I was four, Dean. Studying you, trying to be just like my big brother. So yeah, I know you. Better than anyone else in the entire world. And this is exactly how you act when you’re terrified. And I mean, I can’t blame you. It’s just....” Sam pauses. 

“What?” 

“I wish you would drop the show and be my brother again. Cause...”. You can tell he’s about to cry. “Just cause.” No one says anything for a moment. 

“All right, we’ll hole up, cover our scent so he can’t track us, and wait the night out here.” Dean finally says. We started putting up everything we know that’ll keep us hidden, when Dean’s phone rings. 

“You’ve had that phone two hours, Dean. Who’d you give the number to?” I ask. I had gone out and bought us new phones. 

“Nobody.” Dean says confused. “Hello?” He says picking up the phone. “How’d you get this number?” Pause. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to find us, won’t you?” Pause. “What’s the matter, Gordo?” Gordon? How the fuck did he get our number? “You’re not afraid of us, are you? We’re just sitting here. Bring it on!” Long pause. “Gordon, let the girl go.” Gordon must be holding a hostage. "Gordon! Don't do this. You don't kill innocent people. You're still a hunter." Dean doesn't say anything again to Gordon till he puts his phone down. He's fuming. "Let's go." We race out the door, checking we have all the weapons we need before we head into the building. We find the poor girl tied to a chair and untie her. 

"Hey, we got you. Don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here." I say to her. The poor woman is sobbing and is leaning on me heavily. Dean ends up taking her from me and carrying her bridal style. I stay beside Sam walking behind Dean, but as Dean walks through a doorway, a door slides down in front of us. 

"Sam! Kate!" Dean yells. All three of us try and kick down the door, but there was no way that door was moving. 

"Dean!" Sam yells. 

"Damn it, guys!" Sam pounds on the door one last time before taking in our surroundings. "Guys, be careful!" I follow Sam wanting to stay close to him. I silently start praying to Gabriel, but he still isn't answering my prayers it seems. All of a sudden the lights go out. Me and Sam link arms back to back keeping our machetes ready. We move around carefully, making sure we stay touching each other. 

"Gordon! You got me where you want me. You might as well come out and fight!" Sam yells. 

"I'm right here, Sam." I hear Gordon say right in front of me. I get tossed and knocked out against the wall. I wake up to see Dean with the Colt pointing at Gordon's head, but Gordon quickly knocks the gun away and pins him to a wall, sinking his teeth into Dean's neck. I notice the gun is next to me, so I pick up the gun and point it at Gordon. All I have to do is not hit Dean. I point it at Gordon's chest, send a prayer to Chuck, and pull the trigger. It hits its mark, and Gordon slumps down as the hole flickers with light. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding as the boys look at me in amazement. 

"Did you know for sure you weren't going to hit me?" Dean asks. I shake my head slightly cause my head is still killing me. 

"Had to take the shot though." I say groaning. Sam comes over and helps me up from my spot on the ground. We slowly move out of the factory, passing by the poor girl who Gordon apparently turned. She didn't deserve this at all. Sam pauses a little longer looking at the girl. I pat his shoulder and give him a little push forward. We can't dwell on things that aren't our fault. The next day we are hanging around the Impala as Dean works on her. Sam and I just stand around drinking some beers. Sam hands Dean a beer, when he stops for a moment. 

"Figure out what's making that rattle?" I ask. 

"Not yet. Give me a box wrench, would you?" Dean asks. I hand him what I think is one. 

"There you go." 

"Thanks." He takes it and just stares at it. Shit, did I pick up the wrong one? "Guys." 

"Wrong one?" Sam asks. 

"No, no, no, come here for a second." Me and Sam come over and look under the hood. 

"Yeah?" Sam asks. 

"This rattle could be a couple of things. I'm thinking it's an out-of-tune card." Dean says gesturing. Oh, he's teaching us how to fix baby. I'm about to start crying that Dean is considering that I may end up with the Impala after he's gone. At the very least be with Sam who has the Impala. I doubt Dean's gonna give me Baby. My heart hurts that he's at least showing me too. 

"Okay." Sam says confused. Oh the poor boy. 

"All right, see this thing? It's a valve cover. Inside are all the parts that are on the head. Hand me that socket wrench." Sam hands him the wrench. I'm barely listening to Dean as I watch this beautifully sad moment between the two of them. "All right, you with me so far?" 

"Yeah, uh, valve cover covers the heads." Sam says. 

"Very good. Now this is your intake manifold, okay, and on top of it?" Dean pauses. 

"It's uh, uh, a carburetor." Sam says. 

"Carburetor." Dean says confirming what Sam said. 

"Yeah." 

"Very good." 

"What's with the auto shop?" Dean holds out the wrench. "What, you don't mean you want..." 

"Yeah, I do. You fix it." I smile trying to encourage Sam, but I know that my eyes are watering. 

"Dean, you barely let me drive this thing." 

"Well, it's time. You should know how to fix it. You're gonna need to know these things for the future." They just look at each other for a moment. "And besides, that's my job, right? Show my little brother the ropes?" Sam nods and takes the wrench. Sam starts working on the car. Dean takes a seat on the cooler watching Sam. "Put your shoulder into it. And Kate?" I look at him. "Pay attention cause you're supposed to be learning too." I nod and watch as Sam works. It's the small things in life.


End file.
